Sieei
'Sieei' 'History:' Sieei is a Born Goddess born of Ahmahdihs, the God of Balance, and Ahmorae, the Goddess of Darkness. She was always fond of the things people threw away and even more interested in the things they try to hide. Cloaked in the darkness she inherited from her mother, Sieei steals through the world taking account of lost things, forgotten things, hidden things, and secret things. To a lucky few, she whispers the secrets to where these things might be. 'Relationships:' Sieei is a Goddess of her own devices. She was born into perhaps the most unhappy family in the cosmos and they had their secrets and vices aplenty, particularly, her mother, Ahmorae. Sieei was born right before Ahmahdihs took Ticesse, the Goddess of Light, as a wife. She grew up with her mother’s secrets and it is all she has ever known, which is perhaps why it became her domain. It was Sieei who uncovered her mother’s affair and Sieei who learned of Ahmorae and Phaelep’s plans to sow chaos in the mortal realm. Though she doesn’t take sides in silly battles, she knows all the secret reasons why they are fought. She gives information to those who please her. She is famous for her torment of Ephistian, the God of Knowledge. She forever taunts him with things she knows, but never tells him all. 'Appearance and Emissaries:' Sieei appears as a lithe dessert dweller with tan skin, dark hair, and murky green, almond shaped eyes. She usually is depicted wearing a headdress that hides all but her eyes, emphasizing her mysterious nature. Sieei is associated with Geckos which can find their way into many places that other creatures cannot go. It is said that following a Gecko can lead you to something that has been lost. In fact, Sieei is sometimes depicted with gecko fingers. 'The Church of Sieei': The Church of Sieei is made up of a seedy lot of adventurers. Most who are drawn into the service of Sieei share her irresistible urge to find things or learn secrets. Most often, her followers are Rogues, and occasionally Wizards or Sorcerers who are searching for some secret knowledge. She also has a strong following amongst the Lizard-Folk who have a strong tendency to be hoarders and kleptomaniacs. She is also one of the patron Goddesses of the Faerie nation, The Shadow-Sun Empire. The Faeries follow a belief that there is another realm just outside the physical reality which is governed by the Shadow-Sun. They believe it is the Shadow-Sun which gives Faeries the ability to make “Faerie Hops.” They also believe that the Goddess Sieei is tapped into the power of the Shadow-Realm and that of the Shadow-Sun and revere her as one of their main spiritual guides. 'Religious Traits': 'Treasure Hunter:' You are a follower of Sieei because you always have to know what is behind the locked door or treasure chest. However, you know that you will never get that hidden treasure if you can’t get to it. Bonus: You gain a +1 trait bonus to either Acrobatics or Climb checks and also a +1 trait bonus on Disable Device Checks. For every 4 levels you remain devoted to Sieei, you gain an additional +1 trait bonus to either Acrobatics or Climb checks and also a +1 trait bonus on Disable Device Checks. 'Hidden Secrets:' There is nothing you like so much as discovering secret things. Bonus: You may choose one knowledge skill and gain a +1 trait bonus to that skill. You also gain a +1 trait bonus to Spellcraft checks made to identify magical items. For every 4 levels you remain devoted to Sieei, you gain an additional +1 trait bonus to your chosen knowledge skill and an additional +1 trait bonus to Spellcraft checks made to identify magical items.